Mission: Impossible? We think Not!
by The Evil Ninja
Summary: It's a normal day on the Earth...or so the countries think. A certain intimidating woman and her otaku sidekick are plotting their way through the wonders of...matchmaking? Follow the adventures of Hungary and Japan as they make their way through the world, creating couples along the way! FYI not as 'adventurous' as the title suggests. Rated T for language and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone~! 'Tis I, coming to invade the fandom's vital regions with this fanfic! Well, I guess it's been quite a long time since I've posted any new stories or updates on this site...yes, once I overcome this huge writer's block standing in my way, I will continue those stories I left off with. And yes, I promise the chapters will be better. Well, here's the prologue! Sit back, relax, and enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia. Ah well, it can only be nothing but a fantasy**

**Prologue**

"Frypan to Otaku, Frypan to Otaku. I have the stage all set up and ready for action. Do you copy?"

"Otaku to Frypan. Yes, I have finished things up on my end also. I am preparing to depart to the final station."

"Good work, soldier. Try not to say anything reckless to get our motives revealed. And most importantly, be careful out there. The world is filled with the unexpected."

"Yes. And Frypan-san, please remember to bring extra tissues for yourself, just in case our plans actually succeed."

"I've got them right here. By the way, Otaku, I demand you to refrain from talking too politely to me during conversations like this. They'll know it's you straightaway if anyone overhears us. Do you copy?"

"Roger, Frypan-sa...Frypan."

"Good. That is all I ask. Now get a move on it! Over."

"Otaku, out."

With a sigh of satisfaction, Hungary pocketed her communication device and rose from her station in a cardboard box. As she stretched, she grinned to herself. The first day of the operation, and it was running so smoothly as of yet!

Earlier That Day

"Ahaha, please wait for me, Bunny-san!" Japan called after the rabbit as it ran through a field of daisies. The sun was shining, the temperature was just right, the flower smelled nice. To top it off, there were a lot of cute and fluffy bunnies running around. _Ahh_, the country thought to himself, _I_ _guess this is what_ _everyone calls 'paradise.'_

One of the bunnies then turned around. "Bunnini~," it squeaked to Japan.

Said country couldn't stand the cuteness of the animal. "Awwww~!" he squealed (in a very manly fashion, of course).

"Buriri~" said the bunny.

Japan stopped suffocating the poor creature for a moment. "Huh?" he questioned himself, obviously confused. "I could have sworn it was 'Bunini~' the first time..."

"Briri~"

"Briii~"

_**Briiing!**_

"Mmmf." Japan reluctantly opened one eye, realizing that his paradise could be nothing more than a dream.

_**Briiing!**_

"Alright, I'm coming," he groaned as he reached towards his cell phone.

"H'llo?"

"Japan~!" a female voice sang out. "I thought you'd never answer! Did something happen? You sound awfully tired."

"Oh, good morning, Hungary-san. Of course I am tired! Perhaps you did not check the time before you called?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot we lived in different time zones."

"Well, for your information, it is FOUR. THIRTY. IN. THE. MORNING!"

"Sorry...but trust me, after you hear this, your sleepiness will be sucked out of you in an instant!"

Japan let out an internal sigh. He could almost see the woman on the other end, eyes sparkling with ambition. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Well, you know how you said you weren't going to be busy for awhile during that last meeting? I opened up some spaces in my schedule, too!"

"Meaning...what, exactly?"

"We can finally pursue something of our interests - together!"

"Which is what?"

"Couples!"

"Eh? Excuse me, but what do you mean by that?"

"You know, we're both interested in that 'yaoi' stuff you have over at your place. We're both free for quite some time. We know quite a few guys who'd be perfect for each other. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Japan's eyes slowly started to shine like those of the country at the other end of the line. "Yes, yes, yes. Hungary-san, this may be one of the greatest ideas you have ever come up with!"

"Hehe. Let's stop the conversation for now; I'll give you more details at the Starbucks close to where Austria-san and I live."

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as possible."

Hungary cut off the phone call with a click.

Japan giggled lightly to himself as he threw on his jacket and headed to the front door. _This could turn out to be the most fun I've had in awhile_. Keeping that in mind, the Asian man stepped out into the mild March air with a determined glint in his eyes.

Japan arrived at the designated café. No customers were in sight. _Well, this does not really surprise me, considering it's 6:45 A.M. on a Saturday_, the man thought to himself.

Japan asked the blonde cashier with glasses for an espresso.

As he sat down with his drink, a giant pile of - well, everything - walked up to him.

"Erm," Japan said, eyeing the suspicious pile, "I have this seat reserved for someone else, so will you be so kind as to move to a different booth?"

"After all that hauling of this luggage over here, this is the treatment I get?" a familiar voice piped up from behind a Victoria's Secret bag.

"H-hungary-san?!"

"Hey, Japan," the woman smiled as she discarded the items in her arms onto the table. "Ready for Operation Round One?"

Japan moved over to clean up his espresso that had spilled a few seconds earlier. "Sure, but is all of this really necessary?"

Hungary placed her hands on her hips. "Absolutely. If it were just spying on our prey, you and your ninjas would be more than enough to get through with, but pairing people up is a completely different task. We actually have to set up some props, scripts for ourselves, and viewpoints to look over our set with." The female country rummaged around for a few moments, and came up with two boxes.

"What is in the first box?" Japan asked.

Hungary ripped the tape off of the box, and reached her hand inside. "Walkie-talkies and sunglasses!" she exclaimed brightly as her hand emerged with the items. "The walkie-talkies are for the communication, and the sunglasses can make you feel more cool and awesome while on this mission!"

Japan sweat-dropped. _ I can see that she has been hanging around Prussia-san for a day more than needed_. "So, what is in the second box?"

Hungary grinned. "When our missions go as planned, we don't want to die from major blood loss, now, do we?" She pulled out two big containers of tissues. "I have a few extra packages in the box, just in case."

"Wow, Hungary-san, you are very much prepared for this."

Hungary held up her finger. "Tsk, tsk," she said. "From now until the final moment of the operation, you will call me by my code name, Frypan."

"Hm," Japan said, "that name _does_ make sense. So if we were going with fitting the name and the character together-"

"Otaku."

"Huh?"

"Otaku," Hungary said with more force this time. "That will be your code name, since you're...well...Japan."

"Ehh~..? But I wanted something even better than that-"

Hungary brandished her infamous frying pan. "I. Said. Otaku," the intimidating figure growled as she aimed the kitchen utensil/weapon for Japan.

"Y-yes," Japan whispered meekly.

The usual sweet look returned to the Hungarian's face. "Oh goody, then," she beamed as she took out a rolled sheet of paper. "Now let's look over our plan!"

Japan called for the cashier to bring two more espressos to Table 4 as he strode towards Hungary. _Ah, well_, Japan told himself, _the name 'Soul Reaper-and-Titan-Exorcizing-Alchemist' will have to wait until some other time._

Back To Present

Hungary was drooling idiotically, picturing how the missions would go. She was still in her own little world when she heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Hungary, are you in here?" a certain Austrian man's voice called out.

Wiping the remaining drool off her face, the woman got back into position under her box.

The door handle turned. Hungary licked her lips and smiled. In a barely audible voice, she whispered, "Operation Round One: Austria-san and that goddamn bas- excuse me, _Prussia_, commencing now!"

**Soooo...how was this chapter? Good? Bad? It's probably a bit short, I know. Please leave your opinions in the little comment section thing~!**

**Prussia: If you review, you'll get an awesome batch of beer-flavored cakes from the awesome me~!**

**Austria:...which, of course, **_**I**_** will be baking. And I'm pretty sure at least half the people reading this don't even **_**like**_** alcohol.**

**Hungary: Now now, you two, stop bribing the readers with things that will most likely never happen. *Turns to face reader* now, please keep in mind that I **_**am **_**a very strong woman, and I can track you down on Google Maps if you don't review~**

**Me: You can ignore all of the idiots over there. Please, do not feel pressured to review~ I'm usually not the type to review stories that often either...so yeah. Bye, for now^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N What's up everyone, I'm back! I probably forgot to mention this beforehand, but I'm a **_**really **_**slow updater, so sorry for the wait~ School and sports had to do with this delay, too. I actually finished this a week ago, read it, and thought it was good. Before I transferred it to my computer, I read it again and it was so-so. And now that I'm writing the author's note and getting ready to post this...I'm not so sure about this chapter. So please R&R, or at least favorite and/or follow this story to keep me motivated and help me improve, it'll be much appreciated^-^**

**Something quick I'd like to say before starting: Thanks so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story for those who did! This is the most views I've gotten on a story before, so let me take a moment to celebrate this awesome occasion. *moment of silence* Okay, we're ready to go! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own Hetalia! YES! ...but of course I'm kidding...haha...**

**Mission 01**

"Hungary, dinner's ready," Austria called as he wiped the remaining flour from his hands onto the apron wrapped around him. He glanced at the ceiling, waiting for the thudding of footsteps as the other country rushing downstairs to help with the silverware. No sound was heard.

_How peculiar_, the man thought, _she was just here fifteen minutes ago, and there is no way she would have left our property without telling me beforehand..._

Pulling the apron off, Austria made his way over to the staircase. "Hungary, please come help me set the table," he called out. Again, no response from the woman.

The country frowned. _What could she possibly be up to this time?_ Austria wondered, taking his time as he walked up the stairs. _She __**has**__ been acting strange these past few hours. Last time she was like this, it was for my surprise birthday party. I would have enjoyed it and stayed, had she not invited the German brothers...those two somehow managed to get Hungary drunk. Oh, the horror...Oh dear, all of this climbing has exhausted me. I should probably rest here._

Austria wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat down on the fifth step. "Why did I have to design the mansion this large?" he muttered to himself as he glared at the remaining ten stairs that were laid out in front of him.

./././././././.

Japan eyed the Austrian as he collapsed on the final of the fifteen steps, panting and cursing his inability to carry out physical labor. "This is good," Japan said and smiled. "With the whole twenty minutes it took for Austria-san to reach the second floor, Hungary-san should have had plenty of time to spare for her to get her daydreaming out of the way."

The Asian country leaped from his perch on top of the chandelier, and cautiously made his way to the phone.

_I haven't practiced my voices in over two decades, I hope I can still pull it off_. Japan took out a slip of paper with a phone number scribbled down in it. He dialed it, wondering which of the Germanic siblings would answer.

After a few rings, a militant voice picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Japan coughed a few times, put on a flower clip to help him with his character, and responded with the most womanly he could pull off. "Hi, Germany-chan, it's Hungary~!"

"Come again?" Germany asked.

Japan assumed that the other man could not make out what he had said. "It's Hungary!" Japan replied again.

"Who?"

"Hungary!"

"Er...what?"

Japan was starting to get irritated with the connection quality. His voice rose with every time he repeated Hungary's name, until he was practically screaming. "OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE, IT'S HUNGARY-"

Japan quickly covered his mouth, as he heard Austria walking back towards the steps. But of course, Austria's strength had not yet recovered to the point where he'd be able to go down the stairs to inspect the noise. Japan closed his eyes in relief, and put the receiver back to his ear.

When Japan yelled, the metallic noise that was in the background for some time had stopped briefly, giving Germany time to register Japan's words. "Oh, hello Hunga-"

**SCHAHHEAHHHGII!** The background noise started up once again, and the German sighed. "Sorry, but can you hold on for a moment?"

Japan could hear the man take a deep breath, as if he was preparing to take on something dangerous. Little did the Asian know that it was his own eardrums that were the ones in true danger. Then, it struck.

"BRÜDER, SHUT OFF YOUR FUCKING MUSIC SO I CAN ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HUNGARY, GODDAMN IT!" The screeching on the other end stopped almost immediately.

Japan was still clutching his ear in agony when Germany returned. "I'm sorry about that, Hungary. Now, what were you going to say?"

The Asian decided against asking Hungary to go clobber the European in the head. "Can you get Prussia on the phone please?" Japan growled through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Germany sighed. "What did he do to Austria this time?"

"Uh...he set fire to...to Austria's orchid garden!"

"Again?" Another sigh from the German. "I'll send over some flowers with my brother. Geez, you'd think a guy's learned his lesson after all these years..."

Germany's grumbles faded out, and Prussia's obnoxious voice took over. "Yo, what's the big idea Hungary? I haven't burned anything belonging to four-eyes in about seven months."

Japan tried coming up with a valid excuse. "You don't remember the time you were drunk on the seventeenth last month, do you?"

"But I was celebrating those Italians' birthdays that day..."

"B-but after you came back, you tried lighting our house on fire with leftover candles from that birthday cake."

"We didn't eat a cake, though. We had some pasta and mashed potatoes...and you could have called earlier if I'd have destroyed those flowers." Prussia's tone started to get more suspecting. "Say, aren't you acting a bit weird today? We didn't even have the slightest exchange of insults at the beginning of the call."

Japan coughed. "Well, you seem to be acting kind of weird, too. You haven't said anything 'awesome' during this entire conversation."

"Hey, don't you dare tempt me into that habit. I'm having a bet with Germany on how long I can last without bragging 'bout myself. Until I utter one word of A-W-E-S-O-M-E-N-E-S-S, he can't drink. Kesese, he hasn't had a beer in two whole days! I think I'm slowly driving him insane."

"Fascinating. Now, back to the main topic. Whether you burned the flowers or not, come over to our house at three tomorrow."

"Nope. Not until you give me a valid explanation."

Japan licked his lips. All right, this is where observing Hungary-san for all this time pays off. "You know you don't live that far from us, right? It doesn't take much to chuck my frying pan at you through the window."

"Hmm...not your best threat, but alright, I'll come over. You seem to have enough problems already. Especially your voice, it sounds like you're trying out to be a JB wannabe or something."

"That's because I have...uh, an allergy to phones and electronic stuff!" _Oh god, not even an idiot like Prussia-san would fall for such a stupid excuse._

"Ohhhh," the albino said thoughtfully, "_that's_ why you never wanted to convert your stove to an electric one, and why you don't own a TV, and why you always hang up on me whenever I call."

Japan facepalmed. _Behold, the idiot of idiots_. "Yes. So see you at three?"

"Yep. Let's hope you can handle the hours without the awesome - OH SHIT!"

Japan could hear a triumphant voice bellow, "I heard that, brüder!"

"Oh, shut up!" Prussia yelled as he hung up, obviously feeling defeat and irritation.

_Phew, my part of the operation is finished until Prussia-san gets here tomorrow_. Japan turned his head towards Hungary's room. _The majority of the plan now rests in your hands, Hungary-san_.

./././././././.

"Operation Round One: Austria-san and that goddamn bas- excuse me, _Prussia_,commencing now!" Hungary whispered.

Austria staggered into the room. "Are you - oh, there you are. I have been looking all over for you!"

"Well, you seem to be in good shape," Hungary smirked as she quickly kicked her box of supplies under the bed.

"Don't criticize me," Austria grumbled. "I told you we should have installed an elevator or something! The exhaustion of my mind is seeming to play tricks on me; I could have sworn I heard a voice downstairs that sounded like you, except...girlier."

"Heh, is that so?" Hungary said. Okay, Japan definitely need to work on his noise level and quality next time.

"Yes. Well...whatever." Austria plopped down on the foot of the bed. "So, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you don't respond to me, it usually means you're planning an event of some sort."

"Why would I do that? It's nowhere near any holiday, and I've been extremely busy these past few weeks."

"Alright, if you say so...I'm too tired to even care." Austria fell back onto the sheets and closed his eyes. "Hungary, will you remind me to start working out?"

Hungary giggled at the thought of the aristocrat attempting to exercise next to some bodybuilders. "No problem! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some silverware I need to lay out." The woman turned to leave. "Oh yes, and there's one more thing I'd like to tell you, just in case you fall asleep now," she added. "Can you please refrain from going downstairs tomorrow until...I'm going to say a little past midday? I want to make something special for you. I'll bring you breakfast and anything else you may need, so please?"

Austria nodded his head, and Hungary bounded out of the room.

"It's nothing suspicious, I promise!" she yelled back down the hallway.

The man remained on the bed and smiled lightly. _She is most definitely planning something_.

./././././././.

"Okay Otaku, let's review our plan."

Hungary and Japan were in the kitchen, a map of the woman's household laid out on the counter. It was later that night, with no worries of the Austrian coming downstairs and discovering the Asian.

"So, we have to set up cameras here, here, and there." Hungary pointed to three areas highlighted in bright pink.

Japan studied the circles for a moment, and frowned. "Erm, do you not suppose that placing a camera in the bathroom is kind of invading privacy?"

Hungary grinned. "Exactly. You never know what happens in those private zones, and that's where most of the juicy action takes place!"

"Ahh, I get it now," Japan said. "Anything else for me to set up?"

"Yep. Can you bake some sweets or something? Oh, and will you go hide every one of Austria's clothes except for his best set? And deactivate all of my anti-Prussia traps? And get extra batteries for the camera, and stock up on more tissues, and-"

"Hold on one second," Japan interrupted, "I didn't catch anything past 'sweets.'"

"Oh, come on. We have about thirteen hours to set everything up. That's _way_ more time than necessary!"

"Fine," Japan sighed. "And what exactly are _you_ helping with, Frypan?"

"Hmph, me?" Hungary crossed her arms. "I'm the one to bring the two people together, or to the right stages or something!"

"So in other words, I do all the physical stuff, and you just talk to them, although you are probably much stronger than me?"

"Basically, yeah. And besides, your phone call almost got you busted today."

"That was because Prussia-san and his music were too loud and annoying."

"Now you see what I have to deal with."

"I feel very sorry for you." Japan yawned. "But before all of this happens, can we rest for a few hours? After all, thirteen hours was way more than enough time, right?"

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty beat. I've been too excited for this day to sleep at all! We should get some shut..."

Hungary's voice faded out, as they heard a vehicle pull into the driveway.

"Who could be here at two in the morning?" Japan wondered aloud.

The two countries crept over to the windowsill and peeked out.

Hungary squinted to see the car. "Is that...a Hummer?"

"Look, Frypan, someone's getting out!" Japan whispered.

Without even looking at the driver's face, the two of them could already tell who stepped out of the car with the industrial metal seeping out of the opened car door.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Hungary growled.

"Oh no," Japan said. "The idiot...he couldn't have possibly thought that I meant...never mind, I can't be seen here!" Japan jumped into the cabinets under the sink.

A loud banging noise was then heard at the front door. "Hey, Hungary-"

Said woman slammed the door open, 'accidentally' clipping the Prussian in the nose. "Oh, it's you," Hungary smiled/grimaced. "What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here at such an ungodly hour?"

Prussia scratched his head. "Well, I know you said three but I thought you wouldn't mind me coming an hour early, so here I am!"

The woman's eyebrow twitched. "Well, by 'three tomorrow,' don't you think I might have meant three in the _afternoon_?"

Prussia gasped. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "That's exactly what West told me. So I stayed awake all that time for nothing?"

Hungary sighed. A few moments later, her eyes glimmered, as if she had just remembered something useful. "Well...not completely for nothing. And please pipe down. You'll wake up Mister Austria, and your voice isn't exactly the thing anyone would want to hear first thing."

Prussia pouted as he lowered his voice. "So," he whispered, "whaddaya want me to do?"

"Do you remember that one time when you took me to that field with all those beautiful flowers everywhere?" Hungary asked eagerly.

"Umm..." Prussia tilted his head back in deep thought for a minute. "Ohh, that place!" he said. "I remember taking you there when I still had a crush on you. Heh, my awesome mind musta been crazy back then. I mean, who'd like a fierce gorilla-lady like you?"

**Clonk!** A pan magically appeared in Hungary's hand and she slammed it into the back of Prussia's head.

The man staggered back, cradling his head in both hands. "Ow!" he exclaimed, a tear making its appearance in the corner of his eye. "What the hell?!"

Hungary smiled menacingly. "I'm sorry, should I have made it less painful? I could've made that a cleaver."

A look of fear crossed the Prussian's face. "K-kesese. I'm not scared of your empty threats," he stammered.

"You should be, because I can't guarantee the 'empty.' Now," Hungary smiled, "back to the flowers. Do you think you could go pick a few for Aus- the house?"

"Uh, but I already have a couple orchids in the car."

Well that's a turn for the better, I wonder what Japan told him. Too bad we won't be needing them. "Really? That was considerate of you. But I still really want you to get those flowers."

"But we can't go there by car," Prussia complained. "It's like a four hour hike!"

"Your point is...?"

Prussia reluctantly agreed, secretly in fear of the kitchen utensil Hungary wielded. "Fine, fine," he grumbled, "but I'm probably gonna make slower progress 'cause I'm older now."

"Great!" Hungary's face brightened. "Just be back by three in the _afternoon_, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Prussia made his way over to the sofa and laid down. "I haven't slept in over a day though, so wait until morning to even bother waking me up." The snores started almost immediately.

Hungary closed her eyes for a moment in exhaust. We should be the ones to be sleeping, not him. Great, now we have to keep a lookout so Mister Austria doesn't find out about him.

A rattling noise was heard from the kitchen, and out popped Japan with a bread roll in one hand. "So," he asked as he hopped up on a stool nearby, "I could not pick up most of the conversation. What did Prussia-san say? More importantly," Japan gestured at the drooling figure, "why is he knocked out on the sofa?"

"Long story short, he's gonna leave in the morning to go bring something to us," she answered. "And we have to wake him up and keep Mister Austria from noticing him."

"Then I guess that shut-eye will have to wait," Japan sighed as he took another bite from the bread. "So will one of us be stalking him to see that he gets the task done?"

"Well, duh," Hungary said sarcastically. "Knowing him, the idiot'll probably find a rabbit or something and try to have an awesomeness showdown with it."

"True, true," Japan said. "So who's going?"

"You will, and no matter what, do not get caught." Hungary stalked over to the dreaming country on the couch. "And your task starts...now."

Japan swiftly grabbed a notepad, pencil, and some more food as he rolled out the window.

Hungary checked to see that Japan was well hidden in the bushes, and grabbed Prussia's and earbuds from his pocket and shoved them in his ears. She then grabbed her CD player and inserted the man's most feared music.

Aww, she thought while gazing down at his face, it almost pains me to do this to him, when he looks all sweet and innocent...

Just kidding.

_**Baby lock them doors and turn the lights down low~**_

The Prussian shot up like an arrow. "Wh- p..please no, MAKE IT STOPPP!" he screamed, ripping the earbuds out.

"Rise and shine~," Hungary sang out as she quickly silenced Prussia. "Are you ready?"

"What?! But it's been like..." Prussia checked the clock near the window. "Two minutes!"

"It's your fault," Hungary snickered. "You said morning, and two A.M. is technically 'morning.'"

"Wha-but you knew what I meant!" Prussia complained.

"No buts," Hungary said. "Now get yours out there and go pick this house some flowers!"

The man mumbled some inaudible words as he got up. "Hmph, just you wait," he said as he stepped out the door, "I'll pick the ugliest rotten flowers there are!" He slammed the door.

Hungary waited a moment before radioing Japan. "Frypan to Otaku, come in Otaku."

"Otaku to Frypan. I'm situated exactly 20 meters from the target, and it seems Prussia's going right on track..." Japan paused. "Wait, which direction is he supposed to be headed towards?"

Hungary facepalmed. Boy, by the end of all the operations our faces are going to be swollen. "East, Otaku. East."

"Okay. Sorry, you never really clarified that. Umm so east...yep, he's good."

"Alright. Don't get caught, soldier."

"Right, chief. Otaku, out."

The Hungarian woman tucked the receiver in her blouse, and headed to check on the Austrian sleeping upstairs. "Hum-dee-dum," she hummed as she skipped up the last of the steps to the bedroom.

Hungary slowly cracked the door open and peeked inside. Good, she thought, no sign of anything here. She turned spun around and headed back towards the door.

Wait...there's no sign of anything... Hungary whipped her head back around, and noticed a cold draft coming in from the opened window. _Drat._

_./././././././._

Austria adjusted his glasses as he concentrated on following Prussia's footsteps. _Hungary is going to throw a fit if she finds out about this_, he told himself as he glanced back at his mansion. _Ah well, it's her fault for not keeping the noise level down._ He took a deep breath before entering the dark and forbidding woods that stood in front of him.

"I never imagined that nighttime would be this cold," he chattered some time later as he wrapped his arms around himself. "This chilliness...it almost feels as if someone is watching me." At the same moment, an unfortunate Japan had lost grip of his binoculars as he discovered Austria.

"Dear god!" a startled Austria yelped as the device tumble to his feet. "What on earth...?" He leaned in to get a better look. "Are these...binoculars? No, it must be the moonlight and shadows playing tricks on my eyes. Either way, I mustn't be idling around like this. If I don't catch up to Prussia, I will be lost in the forest! Again..." The man got up and hurriedly resume tracking the albino.

From the top of a tree, Japan was sealing his mouth so not to scream in frustration. He let out a ragged sigh as soon as the Austrian was out of earshot, and dropped to where the gear lay. Dusting them off as he tried to maintain his original distance from the first Germanic, he contacted Hungary.

"Otaku to Frypan, come in Frypan."

"D...yo...nd...ria?"

Oh no, the island nation thought, we forgot to factor in the poor radio reception in this area.

"Repeat that please?"

"Did yo...ind Austria?"

"Okay. Yes, and it appears that he has sighted Prussia's footsteps. From my position, they are more than...100 meters apart so we're fine, for now."

"Alr...t. It's a mirac...that either haven't spo...d you yet."

"Indeed," Japan said, deciding not to mention the incident with the binoculars to Hungary. "Though I'm a bit worried about what will happen to Austria when he gets exhausted. We still have approximately three and a half hours till we reach our destination."

"Jus..come ba...for him la..r." Japan could clearly tell through all the static that the woman was too tired to put up with the call.

"Got it."

"I wish y...Godspee.."

"Otaku, out."

I'm definitely providing Hungary-san better walkie-talkies tomorrow, Japan thought as he tossed the one Hungary gave him into the rushing river nearby, as he had no use of it. But really, it _is_ a miracle that Prussia-san hasn't noticed mine or Austria-san's presence. Strange... Japan continued on his way.

A little ways ahead, the albino everyone was stalking glanced back. _Hmm...When's Japan's gonna notice he can't escape my awesome sixth sense?_ Prussia wondered. _And why's he following me? Do they not trust me enough to let me pick some lousy flowers? Eh, whatever. Just act like the regular me, all awesome...and so forgetful. Damn, the woods are getting dense and I forgot to bring a flashlight! Ah well, my sixth sense will do some-_

The Prussian stumbled on a tree stump and went tumbling down a hill headfirst into a swamp that seemingly popped up out of nowhere.

Ten seconds later, he popped back up, gasping for air. "Aw man," Prussia grounded loudly as he spit some mud out of his mouth, "I go my new Rammstein shirt all messed up!"

A small rustling was heard from the bushes. Prussia brushed that aside, hoping it was Japan, and checked his watch._ Dang, it sure is dark for being four._ He tilted his head back, calculating how steep his climb back up would be. _Man, that's a good fifty meters. I wonder how I'm unscathed...meh, it's probably the fact that my muscles are so big and great, they can cushion my fall._

"Great flower field that's like two hours away, here I come!" Prussia said aloud as he lifted a leg out of the marsh. The man stood for a brief moment before splashing back into the murky puddles.

The albino stared at his legs with a puzzled expression. "Umm...okay, let's try that again. Here I come!"

Again, he collapsed to one knee. Curious to see what was slowing him, he turned to see his lower body, which was now missing part of a pant leg and colored a brilliant maroon color. Prussia looked up a few meters to discover a sprouting tree, covered in an article of red clothing.

"Dammit, now I can't move!" he grunted angrily as he ripped a portion of his shirt to stop the blood. "And my shirt's almost beyond repair! Hungary's sooo gonna pay for this."

The albino kept on glancing up at where he speculated Japan would be. "Help," he cried out, wondering whether Japan would react to his injury, "I've fallen and I can't get up! Someone, please help me!"

No response from the Asian.

Where is that minion of Hungary? I'm not even kidding now, my leg hurts like a bitch! My awesomeness can't shield me from this pain, I might actually cry...in the best and greatest way possible, of course. (At that moment, the 'minion' was frantically searching for Austria, who had escaped his vision when the Asian got distracted by the beauty of the moon and stars of the spring sky.)

Prussia's vision started to blur. "Shit," he murmured, "the blood's spilling out too fast. Is the great nation Prussia really going to leave this life in such an un-awesome way?"

As the area slowly darkened, a shadow darted out of the tree and advanced towards the bleeding man. "Are you...death?" Prussia asked. "Or are you Japan? If you are...you're probably too late, pal."

All went black.

Until a punch to his face brought him back. "Damn, that freakin' hurt," Prussia coughed as he spat out some more blood, "what was that for?"

"Oh, so I guess you didn't completely die yet," the figure who had landed the blow on the Prussian said. "Shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see your annoying face anymore."

"A-austria?!" Prussia exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And how did you get all the way over here without falling or resting or dying?"

"Shut your mouth, I am not that physically inactive."

"Ohoho, yeah you are..." Prussia paused and studied Austria's face. "Hey," he asked slyly, "what's that watery stuff on your face?"

Austria rubbed his eyes. "N-nothing," he muttered, turning away from the other man, "must have gotten something in my eye."

"Aww, don't lie to me. You were totally worried about me right now, and I bet you forgot how us countries don't die that easily. How sweet, I would've never expected that out of you!" The albino grinned.

Which earned him another hit across his face.

"Ow, what is up with you and bullying me when I'm already injured?...HOLY SH- I'M STILL HURT! Austria, help me!"

Austria rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit your whining," he groaned, "the only reason you're about to die here is because that leg of yours is still in that filthy water. Did it not occur to you to get completely out of the swamp before lying down?"

"Wha-?" Prussia focused his gaze on his leg. "Oh...I didn't realize that," he answered meekly, cheeks turning a light pink. "But hey, I kind of fainted when I was like halfway on the shore, so ya can't blame me. Anyways, can you still help me? It may not seem like it, but I can't really move on my own."

"You? Asking for help? My, you really are desperate."

"Kesese," Prussia chuckled. "Yeah, I probably look pathetic. And it's even worse that I have to ask _you_, the weakest man I know."

"Do you want me to punch you again?" Austria said angrily, grasping the other man's arms and attempting to pull him out.

"Hey, watch out," Prussia squeaked, "you're gonna dislocate my shoulders!"

"How should I drag you out then?"

"Grab my body chest or something! I don't know!"

Austria gave the Prussian a blank stare. His face heated up immediately after. "WHAT? No no no, I don't swing that way!" Austria backed away from the other and started to pace. "Calm yourself, Austria. It's not like he's asking you to do anything wrong with him. Or is he? I don't know. I've always been the one to be attacked, not the one to attack. If I think about it- oh lord, that means I'm more of a masochist than anything! So repulsing and embarrassing! Would Prussia think wrongly of me if he finds out? What will-"

"Will you chill out for a sec?" Prussia asked as he lightly tapped the Austrian's leg. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm injured, and I managed to crawl myself out of there faster than you could make up your mind! Man, am I awesome or what?"

Austria jumped up at the sudden contact. "I don't know how many times I've told you today...night...whatever part of the day it is, to shut up! And wait, did you happen to hear any of that mumbling?"

Prussia laughed. "You're mumbling _was_ just a bit louder than it shoulda been. I mean, I only heard everything since 'Calm yourself, Austria.' Oh, and it's four thirty."

"Hmph." Blushing, the aristocrat set himself up to the task of wrapping up Prussia's leg with the remnants of the Rammstein shirt.

The Prussian winced, both at the pain of the injury and the pain of witnessing his favorite clothing getting torn up even more. "Wait, before you go on any further," he interrupted. Prussia shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away from his beloved concert shirt. "Okay, you can continue."

What is it with men like him and such meaningless items like this? Austria wondered as he finished treating the leg. "Well," he said in satisfaction as he stepped back to survey his work, "I can safely say that I did a far better job than you did."

"I'm more into physical stuff than healing and that weak crap," Prussia grumbled. "Anyways, now what?"

"We get out of this filthy area."

"Sure, if you're able to help me hike a few miles through the forest back to your mansion. I'm still kinda hurt, remember?" Prussia asked as he lifted his leg up a bit.

"Oh...I don't believe I am ready to go into action quite yet. So what shall we do? I'm positive there is no cell reception out here."

"We can wait for Japan to get here," the albino suggested.

"How would Japan know we're out in a swamp in the middle of the forest?" Austria questioned.

"Wait, don't tell me you didn't notice he was following us!" Prussia exclaimed in surprise.

Austria nodded.

"Ignorant as always, huh? Well, I don't know why, but Hungary sent him to spy on me, and then you started stalking me. Japan probably got lost looking for you or something."

"Oh dear. How long would you suppose it would take Japan to locate us?"

"I dunno," Prussia said and leaned back to look at the slowly lightening sky. "We just have to stay here and wait."

Austria remained standing, and Prussia rolled his eyes. "Come on," he beckoned to Austria, "you can sit here. Don't listen to what Spain and France say, I don't bite."

Austria seated himself at least a good foot from the other man. "Fine, suit yourself," Prussia said ("Did he look a bit dejected?" Austria wondered), as he turned his gaze back to the fading stars. "Stars sure are beautiful, huh?"

Austria glanced up at the sky. "Yes, indeed," he said, looking at all the glistening points.

Silence swept over the two for some time. Austria took some of this time to study the Prussian's face. Maybe it was because of the odd lighting, but Austria realized for the first time how unique Prussia's eyes were. How strange, he never noticed anything but the man's annoying attitude before. Now, he realized how the color wavered from red to purple, how they defined the rest of his handso- obnoxious face, how they were staring right back at Austria's eyes...

Austria yelped and turned away in embarrassment when his eyes met the confused Prussian's.

"You were staring at my face for like half a minute. Is my face really that interesting?" Prussia asked. "Or were you falling for the awesomely sexy, charming, nice, handsome, and cool me?"

"In your dreams," Austria snorted.

"Say what you want, I know you totally want me."

Austria did not answer, for what the Prussian had said was, in fact, the truth.

After a few minutes, Prussia broke through the silence. "Hey, the sun's probably gonna rise any minute now."

The skyline of the woods was changing from a deep blue color to a warm orange. Austria sighed, wondering whether Japan would even be able to come rescue them.

Taking note of the desolate tone of the Austrian's voice, Prussia started to recite something out of the blue. _"'There was never a night or a problem,'" _he began_, "'that could defeat sunrise or hope.'_"

"Wow," Austria said in astonishment, "I never knew you were so deep..." He paused. "Fortune cookie?"

"Kesese, you knew?" Prussia grinned. "Well, technically it was Gilbird's, but whatever."

"You should stop feeding that bird human food, it'll kill him one of these days," Austria said.

"Naw, he's a tough guy. Not as tough as me though!" Prussia gloated. "In fact, I'm so tough I'm going to do the unthinkable."

"I can't think of anything you'd call 'unthink-"

Austria was stopped mid-sentence when Prussia plucked the Austrian's glasses off his face and planted a quick and sloppy kiss on his lips.

The two kept their eyes locked on each other in shock as the rest of the sun rose above the horizon.

Austria was the first to recover. "Uh..wha-what in God's name was that for, you idiot?! And give me back my glasses!" Austria snatched the lenses from the Prussian, who was still in a daze. "Just because you're too embarrassed to have me look at you doesn't mean you can take them off my face!...Who am I kidding, he's still out cold, he isn't even listening."

Austria poked his cheek, with no response from the albino. Maybe if he was less rowdy and more calm like he is now, I'd find him even more appealing, Austria thought. But he needs to snap out of it.

The man grabbed both of Prussia's cheeks and started pulling them. "Hello, anyone in there?" Austria asked as he stared into the blank stare of the albino.

"...I...can't move," Prussia whispered.

"What!? What is it this time?"

"I don't...know...my vision..."

Austria panicked. "Wh-what? Did I do anything? Was it something I ate earlier? Was the taste still lingering in my mouth? What should I do?"

"I..I think it can be fixed by certain _something_." Prussia glanced at Austria, down at his own lips, and back to Austria again.

"Are you serious?" Austria groaned. "Stop being so difficult!"

"..."

"Are you really going to remain in that state until I...kiss you?" Austria asked, blushing as he said 'kiss.'

The corners or Prussia's mouth curled up into a small grin, indicating a clear message of 'Hell yeah.'

"Well, too bad. We can sit he all day if you'd like, but I will not."

Five minutes ticked away, and Prussia remained motionless.

"Ugh, I give up," Austria groaned, finally giving in, and pecked the albino on the lips.

Prussia came back to life as the blood slowly crept back up to his face. "Wow...uh...I didn't expect you to actually do that," he said with his face a bright shade of tomato-red. "I was planning on moving after a couple seconds."

"Y-you were asking for it, you idiot," Austria mumbled, the color of his face rivaling that of the Prussian's.

"Kesese, I'll bet you've had no experience in this. I mean, what kind of kiss was that?!"

"Like you have the right to say anything. Our teeth clashed so hard I thought my tooth had chipped!"

"So," Prussia said slyly as he looked up at Austria, a wide grin spread across his face, "I guess that means we need some practice~"

"Practice?" Austria blushed even more (if that was even possible). "Wait, what are you doing? Get away! Don't go that way, we will-"

Prussia giggled like some kid in a candy store and tackled the aristocrat, sending them both tumbling into some tall stalks of grass near the edges of the mud.

./././././././.

Japan, who had located the two only moments ago, did not understand the events leading up to the present. He did, however, register just enough information to picture what the men could be doing down there. Careful as to not spill any of the blood trickling from his nose onto the paper, Japan checked the time and quickly jotted down the details of the successful mission.

_Did not follow accordingly to plan, but ended up succeeding. Am very amazed at how quickly one can heal, especially Prussia-san._

The Asian clicked the pen and replaced it and the notebook back in his bag, then sat back and continued to stare gleefully at the swamp.

Let's wait a few minutes before interrupting them, he thought as he made himself comfortable. Ah, I wish I had brought along my camera.

_**AM 4:46 - Mission 01, clear.**_

**And we clear Japan and Hungary's first mission. So, what'd you guys think? Mediocre? Probably mediocre. Yeah. Ah well, at least I updated this. So, if you enjoyed the chapter or have any tips for future updates, be sure to favorite, follow, and/or review~**

**OMG I just realized this is the longest thing I've ever written. ever. :O**

**Japan: The author will much appreciate it if you follow any of these steps, so please support her. Also, please review because Evil Ninja-san will pour all frustrations out on us and the following chapters...**

**Me: Hey, don't give the viewers any wrong ideas 'bout me! But anyways, see you next chapter~ Hasta la pasta^^**


End file.
